Field
The present disclosure relates to a timing controller, a data driver, a display device, and a method of driving a display device.
Description of Related Art
In response to the development of information society, demand for a variety of display devices for displaying images is increasing. In this regard, a range of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting display devices, have recently come into widespread use.
In such a display device, the brightness (luminance) of subpixels of a display panel is controlled depending on the gray scales of data, the subpixels to be controlled being selected by scanning signals.
A specific gray scale of image data may not be fully implemented in an image displayed on the display panel due to various reasons, such as a limited number of bits for data processing. Thus, the ability to express low-gray scale images may be reduced.